2 Broke Girls and the Tickle Fight
by LoveLorned
Summary: During Thanksgiving dinner, Caroline engages Max in a tickle fight which leads Max to realize her feelings for Caroline. Will Max cave in and reveal her deepest desire?
1. Chapter 1

***AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to alyssanm for requesting and suggesting this storyline :) Would never have been able to come up with this story on my own.

* * *

The golden brown turkey slowly vanished from the serving plate on the dining table where it had been sitting for two hours. All ten pounds of the turkey were now reduced to a leg and a wing. A three layer cake of Max's specialty red velvet cupcakes still awaited them.

"Max, you really outdid yourself this time. This turkey is just delish!" Caroline licked the gravy dripping down from her pinky. "Maybe you can audition for Hell's Kitchen. If you win, we'll have enough money to start our cupcake business."

Max topped up their wine glasses with chardonnay until it overflowed. "Oops…I guess that was too much."

The girls raised their glasses to the air and Max proposed a toast. "To you, me, our cupcake business and everything else we should be thankful for!"

"Cheers, cheers! One, two, three." They gulped the wine down their throats like shots of tequila served to teens on a spring break cruise to Mexico.

Caroline felt her head getting heavy. Her eyes played tricks on her, conjuring a blurry twin for everything that came to sight. "We should slow down. I'm getting –" Burp! "…drunk." Something on the turkey platter caught her eye. "A wishbone! We should play that game….you know…the wishing game." She grabbed the wishbone off the platter. Then, she held one end of the bone with her right hand and pointed the other to Max. "Here, hold on to the other end. Pull on the count of three!"

Max grabbed the other end of the wishbone._ I can't believe I'm still doing this. The last time I played this was… It's far too long to remember._ Max had a weak spot for Caroline's silliness. She actually found it cute and affectionate. It was as if Caroline lived in her own fairy tale bubble. Max didn't dare break her fragile innocence but rather, tried to protect it from being jaded by the tough realities of the Brooklyn neighborhood. So Max always played along. She tugged hard on her end of the wishbone and she felt Caroline pull the bone even harder from the other end. _My, she really takes this game seriously. Poor turkey!_

"Three!" Caroline grinned. "I can't wait when I'm drunk."

The wishbone broke apart and Caroline compared her piece to what Max got. "You won! You got the longer piece. Make a wish. You better make it a good one!"

Hearing the noticeable excitement from Caroline's voice brought a smile on Max's face. _I wish…_ She reflected back on her life for the past year. There was nothing else she could really wish for. _I've never been happier than my life now. Hmmm…Actually, I wish Martha Stewart would give us a phone call and tell us she wants to invest in our cupcake business. No, scrap that. This is my chance. I should really make my wish count. Darn it! Caroline's optimism is rubbing off on me. _

She glanced at Caroline. She really didn't need to think. Her heart knew it. She had to deal with it every single day – dismiss it, hide it, pretend that her feeling was platonic. _But how can I wish this upon you_? _I have nothing to offer you._ She put the wishbone down on her plate.

"So what did you wish for?" Caroline chirped. Her sapphire blue eyes focused on Max intently.

Max's cheeks turned carnation pink. "It's a secret."

"That's no fun. You should tell me." Caroline pouted like a two-year old denied of ice cream during a hot sunny day. "I thought I was your bestest friend!" She grabbed the bottle of chardonnay by its neck and chugged down what was left.

"Easy there, Lindsay Lohan."

"No fair!" Caroline persisted. "I would have told you if I got to make my wish."

Max snapped back: "Well I'm not you, so deal with it." Immediately, she regretted dropping those words. _Me and my insensitive mouth._

A red velvet cupcake came flying towards Max. It happened too fast so she was unable to dodge. The cupcake landed inside her tank top, right between her breasts. The bottom of the cupcake protruded from her cleavage. The white cream icing felt cool and silky on her skin.

Max did not appreciate the joke. "Oh no, you didn't!" _You are dead!_

Caroline giggled when she saw the expression on Max's face. "I'm sorry, Max. That was really funny though." Caroline got up from her chair and headed towards Max. "Here, let me help clean up the mess." She reached inside Max's top for the cupcake and pulled it out. Crumbs and icing from the cupcake were still scattered over Max's bosom. Caroline wiped the icing from Max's breasts in one gentle sweeping motion.

Max felt a slight tingle as the soft fingers of Caroline touched her breasts. Her heart beat faster. Her forehead began to sweat. _This is embarrassing. I can't hold it any longer_. She let out a big laugh and started giggling uncontrollably. "Heeheehee. Hahaha." Her cheeks were rosy from the rush of blood to her head. Her tummy ached. "Oh my god, please stop. Heehee." She put her arms over her breasts and protected them from Caroline. "I can't help it. My boobs are really ticklish."

"Awww…I didn't know you were ticklish." Caroline could not hide her enthusiasm; a sly grin crept up her face. This was too easy for her and she couldn't pass up on the opportunity.

_Uh-oh._ "I don't like seeing that expression on your face." Max knew what was coming. She jumped up from her seat away from Caroline. _Crap, I better run!_

Caroline reached for the top cupcake and scooped the whipped icing with her palm. "Food and tickle fight!"

The girls circled around the dining table a few times. The cupcakes were catapulted one by one across the dining table. Max had the better aim. By the time they reached to the last layer of cupcakes, Caroline was whiter than she had ever been. Her face and her blouse top were covered with icing. The last cupcake soared and headed straight towards Caroline's face but the previous flying cupcakes had taught her to dodge faster. She escaped narrowly so the cupcake landed on the kitchen counter instead. "You are going to pay for this, Max!" She charged as fast as she could and caught Max before she could escape. Max was now her prisoner.

The barrage of tickles began. A loud boom of giggles and laughter erupted throughout the apartment and carried on with the tickle fight. It was not really a fight since Max was the clear underdog. Max couldn't think while she tried her best to fight and dodge the tickles coming, much less command her muscles to tickle Caroline.

"Hahahahahahaha…please stop now." Max begged. "Hihihihihi…hahahaha…it really hurts."

Caroline laughed. "Stop being a baby, Max!" The tickles continued mercilessly and Caroline enjoyed every second of it.

Max had created a tickle monster by admitting her weakness. It was now too late and she would never be able to live this night down. Finally, just when Max was about to surrender completely, the tickling stopped. _Whoo, thank God for his mercy._

Caroline put her arms around Max and hugged her tightly. She guided Max towards her bed. The brand new red duvet that clothed the bed was fluffy and velvety. Max rolled over the bed and lay on her back. Caroline positioned herself on top of Max. Her hands pushed down on Max's, keeping them completely still. "I win!"

Max tried to free her arms but to no avail. "Yowza, you little tigress!" Max teased. "I totally did not see you as a dominatrix in bed."_ I actually like being under, for once. Who knew you could be wild and aggressive? Your angelic sweet face could have fooled anyone. _

Max felt Caroline's soft palms caressing her face and smudging icing all over. Then, she felt a cold shiver gush through her body as Caroline's fingers took a leisurely stroll over her earlobes. _Oooooooh. This feels so good. _It tickled her, but in a satisfying way. She liked it. She didn't want the feeling to go away.

"Come on, Max. Tell me your wish. Pretty pretty please." Caroline put on a playful grin. "Or I will tickle you into submission."

_You really won't back down, won't you?_ _Do you really want to know? What if you don't like what you hear? I would never dream of hurting you._ She gazed deeply into Caroline's blue eyes hoping that they would whisper the answers to her somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

_I want you, Caroline. You're my wish. If only you could read my mind, then I wouldn't have to tell you._

Caroline noticed Max drifting off. "Max?" Caroline whispered.

_ I can't tell you the truth. I love you too much. Besides, you're better off with someone who can afford to give you the comfortable life you deserve. I'm sorry, Caroline._ In her mind, Max already let go of her dream. She glowered at Caroline and snapped: "I wish you would get off my back. You're so annoying!"

The intensity of Max's voice terrified Caroline, prompting her to release her grip on Max and move away. "What did I do now? Why are you so mad?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not mad." Max put her hands up in defense and jumped off the bed. "I just don't want to play these stupid games with you anymore." _Leave me alone. Please, Caroline. I'm doing this for your own good._

Caroline latched onto Max's right arm. She didn't want to end Thanksgiving day on a bad note. It had all been wonderful until now. "Max, what's the big deal?"

"You just don't get it, do you? Why do I have to answer to you?" Max asked, her tone sardonic. _This is who I am. Hurtful. Apathetic. Destructive. Broken. I will never change. It's better for you to see this side of me now._

"Well, I thought –" Caroline began and hesitated for a moment. "I thought you were my friend."

"Friends! Of course we are friends." Max scoffed. "We sleep in the same apartment. We work at the same diner. We're partners in business. Yes, I guess we would qualify as friends. We're more than acquaintances, that's for sure."

Caroline felt the blood rising to her face. "Ok, I've had enough of your attitude Max! I don't deserve this." She breathed to cool herself off. Then she continued her retort. "Bring me back the Max I know. The one who's not a bitch." She wanted to slap Max on the face. She wanted Max to know that her words pierced straight through Caroline's heart. Caroline maintained her composure. After all, she was raised by her parents to have good manners and be polite.

"Too bad. The real Max _IS_ a bitch!" Max replied back.

SLAAAAAAAAP! Max felt her left cheek burn as Caroline's hand hit her. Stunned by what just happened, Max stood still and rubbed her cheek gently to ease the pain. _That really hurt. Maybe I deserved it._

Tears welled up in Caroline's eyes. She wiped them away. "I'm leaving, Max. I can't live with you anymore." Caroline grabbed her bag and headed for the backdoor.

_Go ahead and leave, just like everyone else in my life. I'm not going to stop you. It's not like I'm not used to it. _"Whatever." Max shrugged her shoulders. "Aren't you taking your things with you?"

Caroline turned back to take a last glance at the apartment. It brought back a sea of happy memories. Her life with Max for the past year. The purple oven she bought Max. Their dream of building the cupcake business together. She wasn't ready to let go but now she had no choice. "This is your apartment. You made it clear that I'm no one in your life. You can have everything under your roof." That chapter of her life was in the past now. It was time for her to stand on her own two feet, to move on with her life – a life without Max. She said her final goodbye to Max: "Thanks for putting up with me for a year."

The backdoor closed behind Caroline. The sound of Chestnut's horseshoes clunking on the pavement became more and more distant.

_... _

_What am I going to do with all her things?_ Max shuffled through Caroline's closet filled with blouses, skirts and cute tops. _I would never be caught dead wearing these._ _Maybe I'll donate them to charity. Nah, I'll just keep them stored in her closet. I'm sure she'll come back to get them. She doesn't have enough money to buy more clothes._

As Max was closing the right door of the closet, her eyes fixated on a colorful board hung at the back of door. It said "My Vision Board" in big bold letters on top.

Max rolled her eyes. _Oh good, a remnant of Caroline's dreams and spirit. Just what I needed to tide me over the night. _Cutouts, pictures and magazine clippings were glued and strewn together to form the collage. A family picture of the Channings happy together in front of their Upper East Side mansion. A red velvet cupcake with the label, Max's Homemade Cupcakes. Caroline wearing a Jockey outfit sitting on Chestnut's back, hoisting a gold trophy up. _You go girl! May your wildest dreams come true, even if I won't be there to celebrate them with you._

At the center of the board, a glittering red heart caught Max's eye. A picture of Caroline and Max together was at the background of the heart. Written in thick squiggly letters was the word: LOVE. Max stared at the picture until the image imprinted itself onto her mind. LOVE. That word written on the board disturbed her; it was undeniably Caroline's handwriting. _It can't be._ The realization slowly crept into her mind. But her heart was already thumping. Her heartbeat was racing, just like the time she chugged a bottle of Red Bull down her throat. _What does this mean? Was she hiding her feelings from me too?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am such an idiot. I just let go of the only thing I had going for me in my life. _Max held the vision board close to her heart._ God, if you are listening right now, please make what I wished for come true. Okay…I know I've been bad and naughty. And maybe I don't deserve to be happy. But Caroline does. She doesn't deserve to be punished because of me. Besides, everyone says you're a forgiving God. So please please please let everything on her vision board come true._

She grabbed her coat and rushed out the back door. _I hope I'm not too late._

Outside, the clouds were overcast and gloomy. It was still drizzling. Max noticed imprints of Caroline's tiny high-heeled shoes and Chestnut's bigger horseshoes on the muddy ground. _Okay, this makes my life easier. _Max followed the trail, sprinting as fast as she could until she reached the pavement where the imprints were cut off. She stopped and stood still for a minute to catch her breath. _I can't believe they reached this far. Two kilometers on high heels and on a rainy day. That's a record for Caroline. She must really be pissed at me._ She looked around, checking all four directions but there was no trace of Caroline or even Chestnut. _If only there was some sort of sign…_

Max yelled out at the top of her lungs: "CAROLINE!" Then she waited patiently, hoping to hear Caroline's voice respond back. But there was nothing except for a soft echo of her own voice. _It was a long shot, but it was worth a try._

Max clutched the vision board on her hand firmly. Her eyes gazed at the heart again and the picture of her with Caroline; her mind drifted dreamily contemplating what could have been. Now, this vision board was all she had left of Caroline. Teardrops trickled down from her eyes, seeping onto the red heart. She sobbed and wiped her eyes. She tried her best to hold her tears in; still, they streamed down her face like continuously. She sat on the bench, her spirit defeated. Her heart sank more and more as the minutes passed.

…

"Max? What are you doing here?"

_Caroline?_ Max looked up and saw Caroline towering over her. She wiped the tears off her eyes. "I was looking for you." She handed the vision board to Caroline. "You left this at the apartment. Didn't want you to miss it."

"Oh, thanks. We were actually on our way back to get it. I guess you saved us a trip." Caroline grabbed the vision board hastily and hid it inside her large purse. She turned her back and started to leave.

"Caroline, I'm sorry! For what happened earlier." Max looked down, shying away from Caroline's gaze.

Caroline turned around and said softly. "You said some really mean things. Do you expect me to just forgive you?" She paused to think for a moment. She still felt wounded and she knew the pain wouldn't go away so easily. "You can't treat me like garbage one time then just completely be sweet and nice the next. I still have my self-respect, Max. I can't go through this with you anymore –"

_I can't bear to lose you again. _Max held on to Caroline's hand. "My wish was to have you in my life…for us to be more than just friends." She paused, making sure that Caroline understood what she was saying. She wanted Caroline to know that she was serious this time. She couldn't risk anything to uncertainty or vagueness. "I think I'm falling in love with you." Her mind shouted: _Actually, I AM in love with you and have been for some time. _"I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid to scare you away." Max confessed.

"I saw the heart in your vision board. Isn't this what you wanted? Us together?" Max asked, seeking to affirm her conclusions.

Caroline nodded and she squeezed Max's hand tenderly. "Yes, this is what I want." Her eyes twinkled as she said it.

_How can I resist you? _This was the cue that Max had been waiting for. She moved closer to Caroline and kissed her lips gently._ I'm really sorry that I hurt you._ _I love you so much. _

Her heartstrings played a sweet melody. It was the first time she appreciated the sappiness of love songs.

_ I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing _

The girls mounted up onto Chestnut's back. Max put her arms around Caroline and held on tightly. Like the champion jockey she was, Caroline commanded her horse to race wildly on the streets of Brooklyn. "Attaboy!"

The sky was pitch black except for the silver half crescent moon that shone above the city. It had been a long night. Max could not wait to come home – their home. She knew that she would never have to spend a night alone in her bed again.


End file.
